Opposites
by Mistress of Lost Souls
Summary: ...Fire and Ice...Light and Dark...Savior and Punisher...Leaves and Clouds... Between Uzumakis and Uchihas, Hyuugas, Naras and the like. Please R
1. Betrayal

**Opposites**

**-- 8 --**

Glaring at those dark, depthless orbs

Staring back at your fierce, determined ones

Blue tinged with scarlet

Black bleeding crimson

_Eyes locked together_

_Silently conversing_

_Words are not needed_

_Yet intentions are unveiled_

_Emotions plainly displayed_

_Sadness… fear…_

_anger… betrayal… loss… _

_hope…?_

_How did things turn out this way?_

Blinded by tears

Blinded by rage

_Blows traded_

_Kicks… punches…_

_Blood shed_

_Nicks… cuts… slashes…_

_Opposites clashed_

_Fire and ice…_

_Light and dark…_

_And in the end…?_

_Things fall into place…_

Seeking acceptance

Seeking revenge

Crying out for affection

Crying out for blood

Despised by all but few

Beloved by the masses

_Both laden with burdens too heavy to bear_

_Both wanted for the curses they endure_

_Both tainted and marred_

_Both marked…_

…_A sense of kinship…_

…_A possible friendship…_

_But with each seeking his own way_

_His own place under the sun_

_They end up_

_Searching in opposite paths_

_Standing on opposite ends_

Seeking love

Seeking power

Protector

Avenger

Comforting light

Consuming darkness

Life

Death

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

**-- 8 --**

**Author's Notes:** Okay… err… so that was totally random… Hehe… I can't really write decent stories as of yet. I lack the skill and concentration and plot-making skills so I made a poem instead. Feel free to post your comments… I would appreciate any feedback and I need someone to edit it I think... hehehe… BTW, don't these two basically point out to the same thing… Uprise , Downfall ? Or maybe p- q … uprise leads to downfall… hehehe… I would really want to hear from you guys… Jamatta ne! (is that even right?) V !

**-- 8 -- Mistress of Lost Souls -- 8 --**


	2. Hatred

**Opposites**

**-- 8 --**

_From the same line they descend_

_Yet united they do not stand_

_So diverse they are_

_The gap between them too wide to breach_

One seeks for change

The other constancy

One believes in strength of character

The other fate

From other people she gains her confidence

While the pain of loss fuels his ire

_They both want to grow stronger_

_Improve …_

_They both want to break free _

_Let go…_

_Yet their motivations…_

…_intentions…_

…_means…_

…_inhibitions…_

_are nothing alike_

All she wants is the acceptance of one man

The same man he seeks to destroy

Her pale eyes downcast

His own glaring with disdain

A rosy tint coloring her cheeks

An arrogant smirk gracing his lips

She bites her lip in consternation

He sneers at her regarding her weakness with contempt

_And they stand there waiting_

_Unsure of what to do_

_Waiting for the judgment to be passed…_

_Feather light touches causing unbearable pain_

_Glancing blows causing internal destruction_

_Wounds… scrapes… scratches…. burns…_

_Waiting for the judgment to be passed…_

Pearlescent eyes filled only with concern

A similar pair a vortex of hatred and distrust

Heavy jacket once spotless now bloodied, frayed and torn

His own immaculate robes crusted with dried blood

She drops to her knees exhausted

He moves in for the kill

She struggles helplessly

He lands the final blow

She falls unconscious

Yet he continues forward wanting to crush her existence

She lays unmoving

He feels the rush of victory as he closes in on her

_And then her savior comes…_

_A mere brat _

_garbed in blinding orange_

_with spiky golden hair _

_and blue eyes burning fiercely_

_with anger and determination_

He looks at her battered form and suddenly attacks

White eyes widened in shock as he came crashing tothe ground

Her savior

His punisher

Her broken form lovingly held and taken to safety

His remains left on the ground for the wild animals to feast on

Her wounds healed… her body carefully restored…

His festered… infected… his body infested…

Her life given back

His… taken away…

Hyuuga Hinata

Hyuuga Neji


End file.
